Tour of Samuelonia
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Tour of Samuelonia |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Date colspan="3" March - }} }| colspan="1" Region colspan="3" St. Samuel and nearby countries - }} }| colspan="1" Discipline width="63%" colspan="3" Road - }} }| colspan="1" Type width="63%" colspan="3" Stage race (Grand Tour) - }} }| colspan="1" Organiser width="63%" colspan="3" Samuelonian Cycling Federation - }} }| colspan="1" Race Director width="63%" colspan="3" Freddy Di Ozzilburg - }} |} The Tour of Samuelonia is an annual multiple stage bicycle race primarily held in St. Samuel, while also occasionally making passes through nearby countries. The race was first organized in 213AP as a Samuelonian inter-service bicycle race, between the army, navy, airforce, police and fire service. It is organised and run by the Samuelonian Cycling Federation. The race has been held annually since its first edition in 213AP. As the Tour gained prominence and popularity the race was lengthened and its reach began to extend around Vexillium. In 246AP, the race was opened up to amateur cycling clubs to enter. The Tour of Samuelonia became a professional race in 285AP as sponsorship grew due to the popularity across Samuelonia. thumb|Tour of Samuelonia 216 The race is traditionally held during the month of March and lasts for four weeks. Whilst the route changes each year, the format of the race stays the same with the appearance of at least two time trials, the passage through the mountain chains of the Black Mountains and the finish on the Avenue of Hero's in Francisco. The current editions of the Tour of Samuelonia consist of 25 day-long segments (stages) over a 30-day period. thumb|The peloton of the 311 Tour of Samuelonia climbing the Black Mountains All of the stages are timed to the finish; after finishing the riders' times are compounded with their previous stage times. The rider with the lowest aggregate time is the leader of the race and gets to don the coveted maroon jersey. While the general classification garners the most attention there are two other contests held within the Tour: 'the king of the mountains,' for the rider that performs the best overall in the mountain stages and the best under 23 cyclist. History Early Tour's thumb|The founder of the Tour of Samuelonia, Major Henry du Mont The Tour of Samuelonia was first contested in 213AP and was initially a Samuelonian inter-service bicycle race, between the army, navy, airforce, police and fire service. Major Henry du Mont came up with the idea to stage an endurance bicycle race between all of the Samuelonian services and became the founder of the Tour. The first Tour of Samuelonia was a five stage race from 31 March to 5 April, starting in Francisco and stopping in Lyonaisia, Mariamburg and Véoncy before returning to Francisco. Hampton was added later to bring the tour to Saint Sembus. Stages would go through the night and finish the next afternoon, with rest days before riders set off again. The first prize was set at S£12,000 and the prize for each day's winner at S£3,000. The winner would thereby win six times what most workers earned in a year. The race finished on the edge of Francisco at Malestwyn Abbey, before a ceremonial ride into central Francisco and several laps of the Park of Princes. Arthur Boltburg of the Royal Samuelonia Armed Forces dominated the race, winning the first and last two stages, at 25.68 km/h. The last rider, Albert Nurunborg, finished 64h 47m 22s behind him. The Tour grows thumb| Such was the passion that the first Tour created, Henry du Mont increased the length of the Tour to 10 stages held over three weeks. Each year, the crowds grew larger and larger and the event became an annual spectacle closely followed by hundreds of thousands of Samuelonians. In 220, King Louis III announced that he would be attending the Tour and for the first time, the Tour's final stage ended at the famous Avenue of Hero's in Francisco, where Lucifer Di Argyle of the Royal Samuelonian Police Force was the victor in front of the King and thousands of spectators. In a further bid to test the endurance of competitors, du Mont announced a number of mountain stages and from 223, the Black Mountain ranges became a permanent fixture of the Tour. After the death of Henry du Mont in 225, the running of the Tour was taken over by the newly founded Samuelonian Cycling Federation. The 226 Tour saw the organisers present the 'Henry du Mont Trophy' for the first time to Tour winner, Lucifer di Argyle. The later Tours thumb| In 246AP, the race was opened up for amateur cycling clubs to enter, in a bid to bring greater interest and sponsorship to the event. Five amateur cycling clubs joined the 246 Tour, which were Mariamburg Royals, Royal Cycling Club of Francisco, Charlemont Cavillers, Donaldheim Saints and Francguard Rifles. From 246 to 260, Donaldheim Saints and Francguard Rifles became formidable teams and dominated the annual event. The new Tour thumb| With interest in the sport at a new high, the organisers took the decision to make the Tour a professional event. Team riders were now full time cyclists and club sponsorship was huge with companies desperate to get advertising space on jerseys and team kit. The format of the Tour changed to a 25 day-long segments (stages) over a 30-day period. In 313 the Samuelonian Cycling Federation changed the rules to allow non-Samuelonian nationals to enter the event and a number of clubs were quick to sign foreign cyclists. The following year the Federation announced for the first time that non-Samuleonian teams would be allowed to enter teams into the event, with Lysonian team, Sephak Cyclers, the first non-Samuelonian club to announce its intention to enter the prestigious event. Previous Winners Format Prize Money *1st Place - S£1,000,000 *2nd Place - S£500,000 *3rd Place - S£250,000 *4th Place - S£100,000 *5th Place - S£90,000 *6th Place - S£70,000 *7th Place - S£50,000 *8th Place - S£30,000 *9th Place - S£20,000 *10th Place - S£10,000 *King of the Mountains - S£500,000 *Best under 23 - S£150,000 *Individual Stage Winner - S£50,000 Previous Tours 314 Tour of Samuelonia See 314 Tour of Samuelonia The route of the 314 Tour of Samuelonia was released in early February 314. The Samuelonian Cycling Federation announced that the Tour would see two stages held in Angliyaa and one stage in Solanchatka for the first time and will also pass through Trinia during stage 2. 313 Tour of Samuelonia The route of the 313 Tour of Samuelonia was revealed in February 313, beginning in Altaria, Saint Lysander and finishing in Francisco, High Samuelonia. The route contains three time trials, thirteen flat stages and nine mountain stages. The 313 Tour covers a total of 4,950 km over the 25 stages and passes through 22 of St. Samuel's provinces. Current Teams Mariamburg Royals CC * Newton Wendlock * Edvar Sansar * Samson Hilderburg * Edward Hinton-Sax Royal CC of Francisco * Clayton Accardi * Charlie Jordon * Edmund Vancleff * Connell Boston Trollington Wheelers CC * Elijah Poolguard * Ely Vergonhowe * Zak Olvunholm * Hugh Martin Team San Di Angelo * Georgio Cruisdale * Edward Morringburn * Aedelmaer Tundermere * Tommy Fonterroy Team Charlemont * Harvey Coburg * Loui Santini * George Bordenburg * Freddie Mont-Darunheim Avendorf Raiders * Mason Dunderside * Nathan Aldington * Edric Sunnywood * Louis Stanley Bretonium Ironside CC * Aston Vendamere * David Carter-Johnson * Loman Cartfort * Jozef Franzibal Charlemont Cavillers CC * Ethan Wendonbridge * Arwin Swyncourt * Ulwin Zender * Oliver Kemolhoff Stamford Demons CC * Leonardo Farthingholme * Franco Argyle * Benjamin Arlington * Nic Elderham Donaldheim Saints CC * Karsten Boltburg * Dale Latonwick * Samuel de Redburn * | Edward Hanshaw Guildford Rhinos CC * Fulton Kenwick * Louis Darwincourt * Matthew Hudderton * John Hudderton Arlington Arrows CC * Hugh de Montague * Miles Underwood * Karsten Tywin * Vil Nauzin Orangeborg CC * Leicester Barrontyne * Arden Mozchild * Dale Hotthingwood * Sinton Henrick Francguard Rifles CC * Eddard Lillywick * Karsten Lillywick * Brondin de Montague * Leyton Portman Sarradina Scorpions CC * Jay Underwood * Felix de Karleon * Rufus Ostinwood * James Wison Chichester Chaos CC * Lynton Balderwick * Frank Lothair * Vince Arlinburg * Aden Freeman Ottadorf Kings CC * Rikon Saldenburg * Tywin Rychister * Connor Hoffenburg * Luke Melkhan Königsberg Dragons CC * Austin Unwyn * Robert Collingsworth * Kennedy de Frayn * Mason Emberwick Freundhampton CC * Luton Onslow-Dale * Ollie Haydenburg * Taurus Alvaro * Albie Kaynewood Rockhampton Royals CC * Stu Barwincourt * Sam Lussan-Rosin * Andrew Velstrom * Natavu Jadira Sephak Cyclers Team Colours: Purple & Gold * Darel Mel * Sean Berekin * Nol Seleft * Tel Klen Havlin Pharmaceuticals Team colours: Purple & Blue * Merek Ben * Toreth Khan * Glin Tevet * Gorbin Mor Blue Ox Energy Drink Sanx * Emil Rothelia * Ross Rik ten Zarlitz * Freddi Muelltodt * Van Katzinger Bossenfokker Sanx * Curtis Colber * Tolbert Veizman * Dexter Normandell * Gunther Leon ChenTV Chungxipang Iannis Roderill WES Kent Nitavia CXG Marc Vinitawa CXG Otis Landaulent SCK Chillycoffey Associates Westria Burton Lindalf IWK Frizkar Spunken WES Ken Salvin KAL Silvester Ranbock WES Credit Santrop Solanchatka Derek Demichaude SCK Greg Burtin SCK Richard Remy DAV Gunner Rudon SCK Funkleist Spurway Solanchatka Sebastien Nardonnet SCK Lex Lärmel ANG Otto Jeffert SCK Leo Clemencourt AET Fyusaro Chungxipang Graham Abrahall WES Hartley Kucera BAB Saburo Tie CXG Harold Kinley CRU Hillel Düsenkill Westria Jennick Jaeckelen WES Morton Buffinger WES Hisham Aurell WES Peter Bertezek BAB KasSavia Kasvria & Savarai Iggy Ingalura UUU Istvan Vernic KYS Boris Sedlak BAB Igor Kushvili KYS Kukurian Koffee Kukuria Towson Tiffin IWK Rexnor Romaath WES Jerrold O'Bellicks UTN Nelson Dännick IWK Lager & Fuselage Westria Cory Cliffonzaller WES Carlos Sandau DEU Liam Destacey SCK Johnny Jolynelly WES Lanarchian Sardines Ras Lanarch Alexander Lancelon WES Rolf Gavill RAS Kell Kirkeby RAS Rocco Abernathy RAS Menthz Pharmavex Westria Morris Mandelby WES Kenneth Kisler WES Flanders Kruithoff WES Tobias Knyss WES Omonia Samsarini Solanchatka Valentin Chalexis LOM Luc Mercél SCK Frazer Vanthuro SCK Stephen Kenton SCK Oxmont Airlines Kalesthesia Galen Silan KAL Imran Alfreedi DJR Milak Malek KAL Trent Titian KAL Petra Principat Zvervitz Solanchatka Arnold Juran SCK Maurice Bergeault SCK Quentin Solange SCK Sigmond Deletraz SCK Prontodello Deucoland Franziskus Montos DEU Hans-Dieter Orosco DEU Fito Munch DEU Axel Bernd Cruz DEU RealmsPost Westria Archibald Laurencer WES Leobert Lannitzvald WES Anders Gaylor SCK Ivan Hammy BAB RotundaBank Deucoland Laurenz Demerca DEU Kemal Nilongo NKO Klemens De La Pina DEU Juan Maria Klietzke DEU Sælens-Biëri-Senteck Lombriga Guido Pedrigna LOM Jonathan Bambi LOM Hallbart VanEvall WES Jean-Marie Vincolin DAV SanxBanx Sanx Hugh Warrell FRW Gustav Glemmstein SNX Fridobert Fredgaart WES Horace Palmery SCK SustEnergy Solanchatka Kevin Alici LOM Roland de Robent SCK Grayson Adalony SCK William Tyleman SAM u*me Chungxipang Piero Jonardo PCL Ty Venderkliuff WES Wim Wilberick ANG Bruce Thandana CXG Uino Solanchatka Percy Douglandel SCK Fitch Corry ANG Ngondo Cherassa NKO Kurt-Hubert Delmiero DEU Yayoiya Chungxipang Tevon Delling DRA Bruno Ikenshi CXG Vincent Zibeki CXG Zack Yachinga CXG Tour of Samuelonia Tour of Samuelonia Tour of Samuelonia